Before Her Last Breath Outtakes
by PerfectlyPersuasive
Summary: What's Bella thinking when she first meets Edward, when they finally talk? Kiss? Wouldn't you like to know the visions that Alice sees concerning Bella's future? How about Emmett's thoughts in general? Alternative POV Outtakes from Before Her Last Breath.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to put the outtakes for Before Her Last Breath in their own story because some of you are not on the forum. (Though, you should be.) This way I can add more when I think the story needs it, and when you ask nicely. Want to see a part of the story in someone else's POV? Just ask. I might do it. ;)**

**This is from Bella's POV from when she first meets Edward. Enjoy!  
**

**I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

I knew something was wrong with me, but when I wouldn't stop bleeding after I accidentally cut myself the other day; I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Trying my best to ignore the blood, I drove myself to the hospital, knowing the route by heart. I am not the most graceful person around, so as soon I moved here, I familiarized myself with important places, like the hospital.

Charlie was fishing yesterday…like always, so I was alone…like always. I go from living with Renee, and being left behind as she chases one crazy scheme after the next, to living with Charlie who makes a silent monk seem like Oprah.

And, on top of it all, I was forced to move to Forks, the tiniest, rainiest, dreariest town in America, near the end of my senior year. So, yep, I pretty much have zero friends which is always super fun at lunch time.

Today, I have to go back to the hospital for a MRI, and I was told right before I left last night that they might have to keep me there for a couple of days. I know this has to be so much more than a cut on the finger! Just the thought of yesterday, of my finger bleeding profusely, makes me feel faint.

_I can't breathe, my throat's closing, come on Bella, think of something else…mmmm, Dr. Cullen._

Dr. Cullen and his beautiful head of blonde hair, what a thought! He can't be more than thirty, and he is completely swoon-worthy.

When he came to examine me yesterday, I must have looked like a complete idiot. I'm surprised I didn't drool. I did though, like always, blush when he touched my hand. I blushed a lot yesterday now that I think about it.

I am pulled out of my daydreams when I turn into the parking lot. I pull my monstrosity beast of a truck into a parking spot, and hop out, locking the doors behind me.

I walk into the waiting room, bracing myself for the normal five hour wait of any hospital.

"Hello again, Ms. Swan," a voice as sweet as honey says from behind me the moment I am through the doors.

I spin around, and come face to face with the blond Adonis himself. Man, he's one quiet walker. I didn't hear him coming at all!

"Hi," I manage to meek out.

He smiles at me, and I can feel my face start to heat up. Damn this stupid blush!

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Umm…sure," I say, not sounding very sure at all.

"Alright," Dr. Cullen replies, "one moment, please."

He walks around the nurses' station, disappearing from my sight, and when he comes back, he's pushing a wheel chair in front of him.

You have got to be kidding me.

He's not.

"Here is your ride Ms. Swan," he says with a smile.

"Ok," I answer with a sigh. I turn around, letting my body fall into the chair. As soon as I am settled, Dr. Cullen turns and whisks me down the hall. He pauses at the elevator after pushing the up button.

While waiting for the elevator, he asks me. "So, I never found out how you cut yourself yesterday."

The door dings open before I even open my mouth, and Dr. Cullen wheels me into the small space.

"I'm a huge klutz," I say once the doors close, "and I really should not be allowed around anything with a point, not even safety scissors."

"So, what did you in?" He asks as the door opens and he pushes me out.

"A butter knife," I pause, smiling despite myself. "I was making a sandwich," I end lamely.

"Well," he says, trying to hid the amusement in his voice. "You don't mind me asking what kind of sandwich it was, do you?"

"Umm…no, I don't mind," I say. "It was a PB & J."

"PB & J?" He says. It sounds like a question.

I laugh. "Yeah, you know, peanut butter & jelly."

"Well, I have never known anyone to have such a serious injury from a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," he replies with a small laugh as he opens the doors at the end of the hall.

I can't help but chuckle again. It feels good; I can't remember the last time I actually laughed. I sigh, wiping my eyes, and I look around at my surroundings, glancing up from the chair…

**OH MY GOD!!!**

The man in front of me is absolutely gorgeous. He is perfection; I can't think of a better word to describe him. He is pale, like Dr. Cullen, but his hair is brownish-reddish, the nearest color it resembles would have to be bronze. It is in perfect disarray. He has a strong Romanesque nose and you could grate cheese on his jaw line. Not to mention, his full pouty lips puckered up on his face. His intense gold eyes are burning holes into me, and he looks kind of pissed off and hungry at the same time, making me a little uncomfortable.

"Hello," I say so quietly he might not have even heard me. I avert my eyes to my lap, and I can hear my heart beat pick up. He literally makes my heart beat faster!

"Bella," Dr. Cullen directs at me, "this is my son, Dr. Edward Cullen. He will be giving you your MRI this afternoon."

Son?!? What? How is that even possible? Oh, God, Daddy Cullen has nothing on his Sonny Boy here.

Carlisle finishes his introductions. "Dr. Cullen, this is Bella Swan."

After a moment, he finally speaks. "Well, umm, why don't we get started?"

His voice, oh my goodness, his voice, it's like sexy smooth warm melting butter. But, it's better. I don't have the words to describe it. It's too good.

"Ok," I finally say. I am so lame.

I peek back up. Yep, he's still beautiful.

Mmmm…Edward…you are just what a sick girl needs to feel good.

Let's get started!

* * *

**Let me know what you think.** **Please, Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is outtake number two. This is Bella's POV on the MRI. Enjoy!  
**

**I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

When Dr. Cullen gets me set up for the MRI, I can't help but be a little disappointed that the other one, the gorgeous one, is in the adjoining room.

Maybe he works the machine, pushes the buttons?

I put in the headphones that Dr. Cullen offers me, and I ask for the classical station. I know that the MRI can be loud, so I just want to mellow out while I am in here. Classical always helps soothe my mind.

I lie back, relaxing my body against the hard surface below me, willing myself to be as still as possible.

Out of my peripheral vision, I can see Dr. Cullen leave the room, and then I am moving forward, being pulled into the tunnel like machine.

Closing my eyes, I concentrate on the music, letting it soothe my worries.

Not long later, I am being removed from the machine, and once my eyes are free, I can see that only Dr. Cullen, the young, bronze haired, perfect one, is in the room.

I smile despite myself.

"You did great, Bella," he says warmly.

"I love the way you same my name, Dr. Cullen," I flirt.

"You do?" He asks seductively as he leans closer to me.

I nod and give him a little smile. "I love the way your bottom lip pops out on the 'B'."

"Show me," he commands. "I want to watch your lip...pop."

"Bella," I say exaggerating the motion, glancing up at him from beneath my eyelashes.

"Beautiful," he murmurs, leaning down, staring at my lips.

"Edward," I moan as his lips crash down onto mine, desperately seeking contact. His lips are strong yet soft, and I can feel his need for me behind this kiss.

His tongue passes over my bottom lip, seeking entrance, and I quickly give in, opening my mouth to his. The velvety smoothness of his tongue in my mouth, wrestling with mine, is almost too much for me, and I break the kiss, gasping for air. His lips mouth down my throat, burning every inch of skin that they touch, scorching my neck with the passionate heat.

"Bella," he says my name again, "it's over."

Huh?

My eyes blink open, heavy with sleep. I can't help the small smile that forms on my face.

That was a good dream. Thank you Dr. Cullen.

* * *

**Mmm...Dreamward! **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please, review if you'd like. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, again. I hope you have been enjoying the Bella POV outtakes. Here is a little Alice for you, and her original vision about Bella. This plays into when she tells Carlisle to step aside during the MRI. ;) I hope you like it.

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

"Alice, when did you want to hunt?" Jasper asks from upstairs.

"Soon," I reply. "I just want to wait to see if Edward wants to come."

I already know the answer, but it never hurts to ask.

"That is real sweet of you darlin'!"

I am so sending Jasper some feelings of love for that! I concentrate on all of my love for my mate...

_Oh, Jasper, my love, my perfect cowboy vamp of a hubby!_

"Thanks darlin'!" I can hear the smile in his voice. "I love you, too. So, you coming up here to show me that love, or do I have to come down and get ya'?"

I giggle, bouncing slightly in my chair.

"No, Jasper," I reply. "I will be there in a second. I just have to find these shoes that weren't in the store on the internet."

My baby knows not to get in the way of a great pair of shoes…It won't be my fault if you just so happen to lose an arm.

I click through until I find what I am looking for. Gold Mary Jane Ballet flats. Perfection!

I close down the browser, moving the mouse to shut the computer off.

***

"_You like classical music?" Edward asks a young girl, on a gurney?_

_Oh, she's having…a MRI? Alright. Edward must be her doctor._

"_It helps my calm my nerves," she replies, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. _

_Edward seems mesmerized by her slight coloring and by the girl herself. She is petite with a cute heart shaped face, brown doe eyes and beautiful long mahogany hair. She's cute!_

"_I also love classical music," he says, giving her the once over. _

Well, go on, Edward!

"_If you would like, I can let you borrow my iPod, and that way you will always have something to calm you down. That means though, I will have to visit. Frequently." Edward says, flirtingly. _

"_I would like that very much," she says, looking up at him from under her eyelashes._

_He leans closer, staring hungrily at her lips._

***

I shake my head, coming out of the vision, and back into the computer room.

Hmmm…that was interesting. Edward was flirting? Who knew he had it in him?

***

_I look back around, but I am no longer alone._

"_Oh, Alice," the same mystery brunette says, "of course, you are my very best friend! You know you are like a sister to me."_

"_I feel the exact same way, Bella," I squeal, jumping toward her, hugging her cold, hard body against mine. _

***

So, her name must be Bella, and it is very important that Edward becomes her doctor because she is going to be my friend!

YAY, I am going to have a new best friend! I am so excited!!

I can barely contain my excitement about Bella as I run up the stairs.

The moment my feet hit the second floor, I am hit by strong wave of lust and desire.

"Oh, Jasper," I say in a seductive whisper, "are you ready for a little afternoon delight?"

* * *

**Gotta love that pixie and empath. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, moving along with the outtakes once again. I have six written from previous chapters, so I should be done putting them up by Friday. I will add more when I get a chance. I know everyone is itching for another Bella POV or some visions from Alice. ;)**

**This is an Alice POV from right after Edward bails out the window in Chapter 7. How did Tanya come to find Edward? Well, here it is...**

**Also, please remember, I do not own Twilight. Eh, as if you could forget.**

* * *

***

_Edward is alone in the snow, surrounded by trees, and he turns, ripping a giant tree out of the ground, throwing it.._

_The same vision moves ahead, and Edward is buried under the snow….a huge storm….he is buried too deep…can't find his scent…_

_Edward stays there for weeks, sulking in his makeshift grave. A couple comes by, snowshoeing, and Edward jumps from the snow, draining both of them before they even realize they're not alone._

…_Edward, distraught with guilt, leaving on a plane…Volterra…_

***

"Oh, shit!" I say with a gasp.

"Alice," Jasper places his hand on my shoulder."What's wrong? What did you see?"

I can feel him calming me, and I relax under his hands.

"It's Edward," I look up at him with pleading eyes."We have to find him!"

"Do you know where he is?" He asks.

Closing my eyes, I concentrate on Edward's future. I get a flash of a house.

"He's in Alaska," I answer. "I'm pretty sure. I just saw the Denali house, briefly, but if we can get one of them to find him, maybe he'll go there."

"Ok," Jasper says, handing me my phone. "Do you know where in Alaska he is?"

I picture the dead couple, searching their future.

***

_The news is on the television. _

"_The couple," a blonde newscaster reports, "George and Betty Wilson, disappeared last Tuesday. The Wilson's were on a vacation for their fortieth wedding anniversary. Their last known whereabouts were in Denali National Park and Preserve. They had rented snowshoes from the hotel for a short walk. If you have any information…"_

***

"Denali National Park and Preserve."

I pick up the phone, dialing Eleazar.

"Pick up, Pick up, Pick up," I chant.

"Hello?" A female voice answers.

"Tanya, it's Alice," I say.

"Oh, hi, Alice. What's up?" She asks calmly.

"Are you the only one around? Where is Eleazar? Isn't this his phone?" I ask

"Yes, but he left it here. The others went hunting," she responds.

I didn't really want to talk with Tanya. She is probably the last one who could calm Edward down. The storm is coming in quickly though. I don't have time to wait.

"Tanya, I need your help! Edward is under the snow somewhere in the Denali Park. I need you to find him right now. It is life or death. Please!"

"Alice, calm down! I'll find him. I'm leaving. It will be okay. I will call you as soon as I locate him," she says, trying to reassure me.

"Thank you. I will be awaiting your call," I say with a sigh.

"I will speak with you soon." She hangs up the phone.

***

_Edward is naked, leaning toward a topless Tanya, pressing their lips together. She moans. He's licking her neck…_

***

"I don't understand. What is he doing?!?" I exclaim.

"Alice!" Jasper says. "You have got to let me know what is going on!"

I pick up my phone, dialing Edward, knowing he won't answer. His voicemail picks up, beeping for me to begin.

"Edward. Do not do anything sexual with Tanya. What are you thinking? You are going to regret it!! Think of Bella, Edward. Bella!!"

I hang up, facing Jasper's shocked expression.

"Ok, darlin', start from the beginning."

* * *

**I love Jasper. Alright, let me know what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moving along, I give you a peek into the mind of Emmett!! I hope you like it because it was a lot of fun to write. As always, I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

I can hear the confrontation in Carlisle's office, but like always the mind reader and the psychic have whole conversations without letting anyone else know what the hell is going on.

Dang, Rosie looks hot today.

That woman could distract me from an irritable grizzly.

Mmm…grizzly. I know I went hunting this afternoon, but I'm hungry again!

Then again, I am always hungry.

"It is **my** decision to stay away from her, Alice," Edward says upstairs. "I'm sorry if you saw that I was somehow going to entangle mine and Bella's futures together, but, I assure you, it will not be happening now!"

Huh, this all has to do with a human?

Is that why Eddie was in such a good mood?!?

He wants human poon!

I start laughing which makes Rosalie glare at me. She wants me.

Just as I am about to make my move, lay down some pipe, Alice comes flying down the stairs. Pixie be flying!

"Slow your roll, girl," I say, trying to calm Alice down. I don't have Jasper's skills, and it definitely doesn't work. She is still jumping and huffing around the room.

What has got her panties in a twist?

I wonder what panties Rose has on today…

"I just can't believe…How dare he…What is he thinking…I just can't…Stubborn, insolent vampire!" Alice is growling as she paces around the room, muttering. Pixie gone crazy!

She runs up the stairs, and Jasper follows. I turn to look at Rosie, and we both shrug at the same time.

"Emmett," my baby girl purrs, "You want to go upstairs?"

Oh, yeah, I wanna go upstairs.

I crouch, preparing myself, and then I spring at her, growling and throwing her over my shoulder. I slap her beautiful, full bottom, and she giggles.

Snap, Rosie baby, you are the sexiest thing ever.

I take off for the stairs, running at full speed. I NEED to get us behind some closed doors. Esme really got pissed that last time. Yeah, the washing machine…that was fun.

Alice's frantic voice breaks me out of my Rosalie induced lust. "Edward. Do not do anything sexual with Tanya. What are you thinking? You are going to regret it!! Think of Bella, Edward. Bella!!"

Dang, Edward is getting Tanya poon too? A'ight, virgin boy, get at it!

"Baby," Rosie pats my back, trying to get my attention, "put me down. I want to know what is going on with Edward." Rosalie may act like she doesn't care about Edward, but my baby has got a heart of gold. It is just buried under disdain and sarcasm.

What a girl!

I put her down on her feet, giving her butt one more slap. She squeals, turning to smack me playfully.

We enter Alice and Jasper's room, and Alice looks frantic, pacing back and forth, talking to herself.

I can feel Jasper trying to calm her, sending wave after wave, and dang, what was I talking about? My arms feel all wiggly and heavy.

"Yo, Jasper man," I slur, "chill out on the emotions."

He nods, and I start to regain control over my body.

"Hey," I clap my hands together, excited. "I have an idea. Let's hunt. It will take our minds off of things. Alice can take her aggression out. Then Rosie and I can come back and bone. Sound good?"

They all groan in unison, but I can see Rosie's smirk. She wants it.

We leave through the window, jumping the stream, running out into the forest.

Man, look at Rosie's ba-donk-a-donk when she is running, dang!

We all hunt, taking down a herd of deer, drinking our fill.

On the way home, Rosalie's phone rings. She answers, but I can't decipher who is on the other line.

"Hello…Oh, hey…What?...Are you serious…Naked?...Just flopping around in the wind…Oh my, that is too good…What did he do then….Figures he would resort back to that attitude…Yeah…No, thank you…Bye!"

Rosalie stops in her tracks, laughing hysterically.

"Oh my, you won't believe," she manages to say through snorts and giggles. Yeah, Rosie snorts; it's cute, though. "Edward and Tanya…he was naked," she looks up to see the shock on my face. "I know, right? Well, he was naked…got all uptight…went to leave…he was just about to take off…NAKED…it is just so unlike him…got all prude, covered himself…Can you believe that?"

She is still laughing, but I take off running back toward the house. I can hear the others start to follow me, but all I can think of are the jokes running through my head.

We go through the front, and I can hear Edward upstairs.

_Oh, Eddie, I hope you have some clothes on because I am coming up!!!!_

I take up off the stairs, five at a time, and bust into his room on the third floor.

_Oh, you're dressed._

"Yes, Emmett, go ahead and make fun of me. I have a lot to think about, and I don't want to spend all night listening to penis joke after penis joke." He looks upset.

Now, I may be a jokester, but I have feelings too. Dang.

_What's wrong? Is it the human poon?_

"Poon? Seriously?" Edward growls. "I think I may be in love with her."

_With a human? It's a girl, right?_

He growls at me, nodding his head.

_Dang, sorry! That's a good thing. Go after it. You can't deny love; take me and Rosie for example. _

"It is not exactly the same," he mumbles. "How do I even approach her. I mean, I am a vampire. It's just confusing."

He hangs his head.

_Just follow your heart, and if all else fails, just whip out your lil' buddy because we all know how you like to let it all hang out! I mean, I love being naked too, but…_

He pushes me out of the room, snarling, but I ain't scared. Hells no.

_Whatever, Eddie, I'll razz you more tomorrow. It's cool. _

Ooh...where has Rosie gone? Daddy needs some lovin'!

* * *

**I treasure any opportunity when I get to use words like ba-donk-a-donk, how could you not? ;) LOL. Please let me know what you think!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, hello there. This is a BPOV outtake set in Chapter 10. You can have a little insight to what she was thinking when Edward was reading the signs incorrectly. I hope you like it. I will be adding more outtakes here and there with the story, but they won't be everyday like this has been... it was just a special week. ;)**

**Yeah, I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

What would I do if...

Where would I go...

What kind of man...

If I could travel anywhere....

What would the name of my kid...

ENOUGH! None of that matters, and it doesn't help me to think about the 'what ifs' and 'whys'.

I look around the hospital room, bored. I fiddle with my iPod. Thankfully, Charlie forced himself up here earlier today, and he brought me a few of my things. I mean, he only stayed for like 2 seconds, but what can you expect out of him....

Renee hasn't called in a couple of days, so she has no idea what is going on. Though, that is probably for the best. When she does try to actually mother me, it is suffocating. It is best if I just deal with this by myself.

It seems I have been by myself for as long as I can remember. I always felt different than the other people I went to school with. I am on an entirely different wavelength than my parents as well. I never really fit anywhere.

Growing up in Phoenix, I turned to my books and to music, immersing myself into the pages and notes. I will miss some of my books like others will miss their family. They are what took care of me, taught me. I learned about my body and puberty from Judy Blume. Jane Austen taught me love, well idealized love. And, even though I won't admit it out loud, Danielle Steel taught me about sex.

Not that I will ever be having it...

I am determined not to be bitter. I meant it when I said I just want to be happy. Anyway, I have always been good about accepting what I have. I accepted it with a smile when Renee left me alone evening after evening pursuing her latest dream or man, and I accepted it when she shipped me to live with Charlie with Forks.

So, I can accept this. I see it for what it is, and I am going to try to face it with grace. What else can I do?

I knew something was wrong. I knew it, and I ignored it. Now, I just have to embrace it.

I put in my earbuds, and I turn the volume up. The lyrics and notes reverberate in my head, and I begin to hum along. I can see myself in this song, closing my eyes, just trying my best to feel.

I can't stop myself from singing along, and I croak out the lyrics to the best of my ability.

I think I hear a knock on the door, so I turn the music down, removing one earbud. I wasn't imagining it.

"Come in," I say.

"Ms. Swan," I hear a beautiful voice practically purr my name, so I lift my eyes, "how are you feeling?"

Dr. Cullen stands before me in all his glory. It almost hurts my eyes to look at him. He is the most beautiful man I have ever met. I have never felt as drawn to someone as I do to him. Not that it matters.

I play with the iPod in my hand, pausing it, pulling the other earbud out. "I told you to call me Bella," I say in mock punishment. I cringe internally. Am I trying to flirt?

"You did," he says. "My apologies."

I wave my hand at him, and I scoff which sounds like I am clearing my throat. Nice. "No apology necessary. Just don't do it again!" Then I give him a little growl, and OH MY GOD, what am I thinking? That was so stupid. I laugh to try to cover up my embarrassment.

"So, Bella," he says, "what are you listening to?" Mmm...I love the way my name sounds from his lips. I roll my eyes at myself and my ridiculous thoughts. He could never want me.

"Nothing, really," I say, mumbling to the point of incoherence. "It is just a bit of music. I am actually playing the same song on repeat." He's going to think I'm weird.

"I love music," he says very quickly. "I mean," he starts again, "I would truly like to know what you are listening to."

He seems a little nervous. Do I make him nervous? Probably not.

"Well, Dr. Cullen," I say, deciding to just tell him.

"Call me Edward," he says, interrupting me.

Holy balls...Edward. I let my eyes drift to his face, and he gives me a crooked grin in return.

I give him a little smile of my own, and I start to trace patterns on the bed rail, imagining it is his chest I am running my finger over.

"Well, Edward," I say, pausing to control myself, "if you must know, I have been listening to Arcade Fire."

"I saw them in Seattle," he says.

"Were they amazing?" I blurt out. Way to play it cool, Bella.

He nods, and his eyes are half-lidded. He steps closer to me....sweet baby Jesus. My heart is racing. Please, Edward.

He stops, giving me a look of disgust. I can feel the anger on my face. How could I be so stupid to think he would want me?

He just stands there, not saying anything. Why can't he leave me alone with my shame?

"Well," he says, finally, "I just came in to see how you are feeling."

I sigh, glancing out the window. I want you, Edward Cullen, but please, leave me alone. Don't make me want something right now. It will make this harder.

"I feel as good as possible," I say, placing one earbud back in.

"I would like to check up on you again tomorrow. Would that be fine?" he asks.

"No problem, Dr. Cullen," I say. I can't call you Edward. It's too hard. "It is your job, after all," I say, holding back tears. No more crying.

I turn my iPod back on, listening to the song again and again, and the last line of the songs mocks me each time.

_You better look out for love._

Yeah, right.

* * *

**Let me know what you think? Also, who's POV would you want to see if you get to pick the next outtake? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Seriously, y'all blow me away. Chapter 15 got the most reviews so far, flying past the 400 mark easy!! Thanks so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Thanks to those who are just reading. I would love for you to review, but I understand the lurking process. Advice from one reformed lurker...you should just let the author know you are there. It means a lot. **

**So, here is the Bella POV I promised. It is basically Chapter 15, so some things are going to be repeated, i.e. dialogue. ;)**

* * *

Ugh, I have never been so exhausted. I am just physically and mentally drained. Last night was the worst since I was admitted.

Coughing, wheezing, gasping, vomiting, cold sweats, diarrhea - I had it all. If it wasn't the oxygen mask, it was the blood pressure machine...beeping, beeping....frantic sounds in the dark. Noises so loud they woke me up from my restless sleep and called doctors and nurses to my room multiple times during the night.

I close my eyes, trying to force the images of last night out of my body, concentrating on something else entirely.

Gentle caresses. Forehead kisses.

Once again, my mind wanders to the golden eyed doctor. I can't believe how brazen I have been, forcing myself upon him, begging him to kiss me. I am completely absurd and delusional to think he wants anything to do with me, a dying, boring girl. I should just send him away next time and save myself some unneeded heartache.

"Bella," a voice calls out. Well, speak of the devil...

I open one eye, making sure my guess is correct.

"Edward," I smile despite myself

"How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," I reply honestly with a sigh. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

He nods, but doesn't force me to say anything else. He can just read my chart anyway.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?" I blurt out suddenly. He is the only friend I have, as sad as that is, and I have so many unanswered thoughts running through my head constantly. I need someone to listen, to tell me it's okay to worry.

"Of course," he replies. "You can ask me anything, Bella."

"Do you believe in Heaven?" There, number one concern out in the open. What is going to happen to me? I am close to the end, but nothing is coming together. Truth be told, I'm scared.

He thinks over my question before answering. "I like to think that human beings have souls, so I hope there is a Heaven out there. I can't picture my mother and father anywhere else."

How could the parents of such a beautiful man be anywhere but in Heaven?

"What do you think?" he asks.

"I don't know," I reply. "I've been thinking about it quite a bit here recently. It's hard for me to have faith, you know? I try, though. There are only so many times you can be knocked down before you just stop trying to get back up."

It's hard to get back up on the bike where no one taught you to ride in the first place. People need people. It's as simple as that. It's too hard to be alone, but at this point, me being alone is probably for the best.

"You can have faith in me," he says quietly, looking at the floor. I can feel the tears well in my eyes at his statement. That is the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"I do, Edward," I reply, blushing, and without a doubt, I mean it.

"Bella, are you bored in here?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Sometimes," I say, trying to keep my voice smooth. "Right now, not so much."

God, what an embarrassing answer. Well, at least he's smiling and not running for the door. I need to change the topic before I just blurt out how gorgeous I think he is.

"Edward," I state. "I have a very important question."

"I'm all ears, love."

_Love? Is he trying to kill me right now? What was I am going to ask him? _

He looks back up at me, concentrating on my face, most likely on the blush covering my entire body.

"Umm...sorry, I lost my train of thought," I mumble. "Oh, right, if you could be any animal, what would you be?"

"A mountain lion," he says with a shrug.

"I can see that," I respond with a smile. "Smooth and sinuous and slightly mysterious..." I let my voice trail off.

_Jeez, Bella, just tell him you want to jump him. Why don't you add handsome, thrilling, tingleworthy?_

"You forgot dangerous," he adds, breaking me out of my revelry.

"Ah," I smirk, trying to play it cool. I raise one finger into the air to make my point, "but I don't think you're dangerous. You definitely don't scare me." Lies. You terrify me.

"What are you scared of?" he questions seriously. I can't handle such a question right now. It could lead to so many things I am not ready to discuss yet. I know I need someone to talk to, but I can't tell him I'm scared that I will never get to know him better before I die.

"Let's see... gym class, water sports, cauliflower, Paris Hilton," I force out a joke, counting them out on my fingers.

"Right, well, Paris Hilton I understand, but cauliflower?" he teases back. Thank, God, he's playing along.

"It's just so white!" I exclaim a little loudly. I dial it back a few decibels before I continue. "It doesn't seem right that it doesn't have any color!"

"You are rather white yourself, Ms. Swan."

"Speak for yourself, Casper," I reply with a small snort. Oh no, I hope he didn't hear it.

He holds his hands up in defeat. "I give. You win, love."

_He called me love again? How do I respond to that?_

I don't say anything back, but I blush again, furiously.

"Ah, but there is your color, heating up your cheeks," he says with a grin.

I laugh to try to make myself not as uncomfortable. It doesn't work. "I know. It's horrible," I reply. It just gives everything away so easily.

"Personally, I think it's adorable." He winks.

"You don't have to say that," I reply quietly. I wish he would stop placating me.

"I know, but I wanted to. I think you're..."

A knock on the door interrupts whatever he was saying. I think I'd rather not hear it anyway.

"Bells?"

Charlie. I don't even want to look up at him.

"Hi, Ch...Dad," I say quietly.

"Chief Swan, nice to see you again so soon," Edward greets my father.

I look at him curiously. "Your father pulled me over for speeding this morning," he answers my silent inquiry.

I just keep looking, laughing lightly. He doesn't seem to want to break my stare, either, but Charlie does.

"Bells, how are you feeling?" He asks. Edward moves closer to me, and his presence is calming for some reason.

"Fine," I mumble. Like you care.

"Your mother called this morning," he informs me, sitting nervously in the small hospital chair.

"What did she say?" I ask, willing my heart to quit racing. Does she know? Did he tell her? Does she care?

"She was looking for you, Bells," he replies. "She had no idea all this was going on," he says, and he has the audacity to sound angry. I grit my teeth to stop my first response, cursing.

"All this?" I finally ask, shaking my head. God, he has some nerve. "I'm surprised to see you here, Charlie," I sneer.

"I wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Well, I should let you get some rest then," he says, walking back toward the door. "What should I tell your mother when she calls again?"

I scoff as my eyes fill with tears.

_Tell her that her only child is dying. She's dying and she's scared shitless. Tell her that I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough daughter. I wish she could have loved me, wanted me. Tell her to fucking mind her own business._

All these thoughts rush through my head before I settle on one with some sting.

"Tell her," I snap, "that 'all this' shouldn't take too long, and she can stay in Arizona until the funeral." I clench my jaw tight, willing the tears not to fall.

Why don't they care.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he tells her softly. "I just don't know...." His words trail off before he leaves.

I whisper obscenities under my breath as the first tears fall.

"I'll be right back, love," Edward says, running out the door.

I close my eyes, hoping that this is just a dream. Maybe I never woke up this morning? If it's not a dream, I know I can't face Edward and his condescending pet name if he decides to come back.

I try to slow my breathing before I give up and press the button beside me, releasing the drugs into my system, drifting off into a medicated sleep.

I wake up at about one with a cloudy head. I decide that I need to get out of this damn bed. I carefully get up, minding the wires and machines, to search through the bag Charlie brought me a few days ago.

"Aha," I say aloud when I find what am I looking for. I grab the worn book, and make my way to the chair across the room. I lose myself in the pages, flipping through, re-reading my favorite passages.

A knock on the door breaks my concentration, so I look up. _Great._

"Edward," I greet with a small smile, trying to hide my embarrassment that is lingering from this morning.

"I just wanted to check on you," he says, coming in and shutting the door behind him "You had quite a stressful morning."

I wince and lower my face to my chest. I can't even look at him.

"I'm sorry," I finally say.

"About?"

"Umm...the scene with my father this morning. I'm rather embarrassed," I reply with a scoff. Like he doesn't know?

"You shouldn't be," he says in a comforting tone, soothing my worries just a little. "None of that was your fault." He moves closer to me, and I can feel my breath catch in my throat. It's hard to think when he is near me. I can't seem to buffer my words.

"It just hurts," I say honestly.

I don't lift my head, but I soon feel his fingers in my hair. I move my head unconsciously closer to his hand, needing more. I don't want him to ever stop. Electric tingles are running from my hair follicles to my toe nails, zapping me, making me feel more awake, more alive.

Before I can stop myself, I sigh contently, situating myself into the chair, trying to stop myself from just jumping in his lap. My eyes widen at that thought, and I start playing with a thread on my clothes before I do something I can't take back.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

Even though he has said that a couple of times already, I still blush. I'm sure he can feel the heat through my hair. I pull my head away slightly from his wonderful touch and pull my knees up to my body.

"What is it?" he asks.

I don't want to tell you because you are the problem.

I can feel his eyes burning into my body as I mumble out my question anyway.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Saying what?" He actually sounds confused. He's quite a good liar, I suppose.

"As if you don't know, Edward," I reply, rolling my eyes to stop the tears. "You keep calling me love."

"Oh," he replies. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it. I'll make a conscious effort to stop since it's making you uncomfortable."

He sounds so sincere and a little hurt. I open my mouth to tell him that it's okay. I realize he didn't mean it, and he doesn't have to worry about me taking anything the wrong way. Instead I tell him, "I didn't say that. I kind of like it."

A small scoff/snort escapes my lips at my sheer stupidity. I need to change the subject before I beg for another kiss.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

He is still using the word, and despite my burning red embarrassment, I smile. "Would you like to play cards?"

"Sure," he answers, giving me a crooked smile that could stop traffic. "What game would you like to play? How about poker?" he asks.

"Oh," I chuckle, playing along. "Alright. What are the stakes?"

"No stakes, love, I would just let you have it all, anyway." He smiles again.

I blush at his words, letting them replay in my head. I duck my face to hide the goofy grin that must be there. He puts his finger under my chin, lifting my face to his. I eventually look up, and he is smiling as well.

I am not sure how long we stay like this, locked in each other's eyes, but I can't take much more.

I look to the drawer beside me, taking out the cards and shuffling. "Well, I hope you're ready to lose your shirt," I say without thinking. An image of this god before me, shirtless, plays in my mind, and I have to mentally admonish myself before I let out a school girl like sigh. I am blushing again, but at this point, what else is new?

"One step at at time, love," he says in a smooth voice.

I nod my head in agreement because I don't think I could handle seeing him without clothes in my weakened state. I deal the cards out for Texas Hold 'Em, and we play, chatting easily back and forth until I let out a yawn.

He gets up to leave, but I can't just let him go.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I ask semi-frantically.

"Of course," he replies, and I let out the breath I was holding. Out of my peripheral I see his hand moving slowly toward her face, so I stop moving and remain as still as possible. He runs his cool finger down my face, and I feel as though I have been burned, the sensation is so strong. Edward leans in and kisses me gently on my forehead again, and it is so much better than before because it is unasked for, unprovoked.

I wish he would kiss my lips. Just once.

He pulls away all too quickly and turns toward the door.

"Good night, Edward."

"Sleep well, love."

I crawl into bed and let my head hit the pillow as the thoughts of the day rush through my head. Closing my eyes, sleep comes quite easily.

My dreams are filled with shirtless doctors chasing giant cards like in _Alice in Wonderland_ as I chase behind them, laughing and carefree.

I wake up in the morning, feeling refreshed for the first time in a while.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Please review!!**

**Chapter 16 up tomorrow. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Wow, y'all made BHLB fly past 470 reviews...it is on the cusp of 500!! Seriously, it's hard for me to believe. Y'all rock my socks. And, for it, I have an outtake for you. I know a lot of you wanted Alice, but I decided to give you a little time with Jasper. **

**So, everyone still worked up about the last chapter. I got a few WTF reviews...I am going to take those as good. LOL!**

* * *

I was on the bed, flipping through my latest Civil War book while Alice ran around the room frantically, throwing clothes in and out of our suitcases.

"What was I thinking?" She asks loudly, and I look over to see her holding up a purple blouse with a disgusted look on her face.

"I've never seen you wear that, darlin'," I say, looking back down at the book in my lap.

"I know," she replies, "and you never will!" She flings the shirt onto the charity pile in the corner of the room. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Jazz!" she exclaims, giving me a menacing glare.

"I didn't."

"You were going to," she replies, cocking her head to the side as she places her hands on her hips. I wink at her, and she smiles and turns back to packing.

"Can I ask yet?" I question, keeping my eyes on a picture of Lincoln.

"Sure, but I can't tell you where we're going," she responds. "You can always ask, though."

"Alright, darlin'," I concede. "Do you want me to get my stuff together as well."

"Oh, Jazz," she laughs. "I've already packed your bag, silly!"

"Thanks," I say, absentmindedly turning to the next page.

"Of course!" Alice turns back to digging through her closet. "I am just going to have to buy all new things..." she trails off as her face goes blank.

Her emotions are torn during the vision. She is jealous, excited, nervous and worried all at the same time. Blinking, she finally relaxes her face as the vision ends.

I send her some calm, hoping to soothe any tension that is lingering from her vision, and she smiles at me, causing me to slip in a little lust. Accidentally, of course.

"Later," she giggles, winking at me with a sexy smirk. I growl lightly, licking my lips, and she walks toward me.

_Well, alright, darlin'!_

She sits in my lap, and I readjust her to just the way I want her. Smiling at me, she leans in, locking her lips with mine. I emit all of the feelings I have for her into the air, and she moans into my mouth.

When I deepen the kiss, I can feel her reaching for something, but I ignore it, hoping she will too.

She smiles against my lips. "Later," she whispers, moving her mouth to my ear so I can feel her breath tickle my skin. "I promise."

Groaning, I roll her off my lap and onto the bed next to me. She holds up her cell phone in triumph, so I guess she got what she was reaching for.

Now, if only I could get what I was _reaching_ for...

"Sooo," she says after waiting for the person on the other line to pick up. "How did it go?"

It's a man's voice, but I can't make out who it is. Though, it's probably Edward. Ever since he met that young lady, Alice has been rather preoccupied with making sure a few of her visions come to pass.

Apparently, she is going to have a BFF. Whatever the hell that is.

"Someone is in a much better mood," my darlin' says with a smile. Yep, must be Edward. Moody bastard.

"Wait," she screeches. "Was that a joke?"

Edward made a joke? Well, I never thought I'd see the day.

"Yeah, you're just a regular Johnny Carson," she retorts sarcastically. I liked Carson, especially during the 60's. Though, I really enjoyed the 60's in general. There were some groovy emotions floating off the humans back then, real relaxing. Hippies were quite calming...annoying, but calming.

"I just wanted to let you know not to give up," she says in a serious and ominous tone, getting up to start packing again. I guess the phone call is about to end.

"Bye!!" She squeaks loudly, closing the phone quickly.

"Edward made a joke?" I ask, saying the first thing that came into my mind.

"I know," she laughs. "Bella is going to be sooo good for him, Jazz!" She jumps up and plops herself into my lap. I circle my arms around her tiny frame, hugging her to me tightly. She sighs contently, and I let out some more lust, just to feel her out.

I can feel her happiness and love. "I said later, baby," she admonishes jokingly, swiping her hand at my shoulder. She hops up. "I have to finish packing!!"

"Can you tell me where we are headin' to, darlin;?"

"A few places," she says, peeking up at me from over the mountain of clothing on the floor. "I'll let you know the details once we get on the road, okay?"

"Sounds good," I reply. I learned a long time ago not to question Alice.

She finally packs what she ascertains to be suitable outfits, combined with accessories, of course. I just nod and smile as she rambles about what is the suitcases. I really don't care as long as I got my boots.

"Alright, well, I need to talk to the family while Edward is at the hospital," she says, getting up and wiping her hands on her pants.

She walks toward the door but turns to look back at me, raising her eyebrows with expectation. "Okay, well let's go darlin'," I reply, getting up off the bed.

"Hellooo?" Alice calls out the moment we step into the hallway. "I need to speak with whomever is home. Please assemble in the living area as soon as possible," she says in a sing-song voice.

She takes my hand and we make out way down to the impromptu meeting. Everyone is gathered already, and a smattering of emotions hit me the moment we step into the room.

Carlisle feels curious and wary.

Esme is concerned and contemplative.

Rosalie feels bored with flickering moments of curiosity.

Emmett is filled with lust, happiness and mirth. In other words, Emmett is Emmett.

The strongest emotion is excitement which is rolling off my darlin' Alice in waves.

"So," Alice begins, "Jasper and I are going to have to leave for a little while."

"Where will you be?" Carlisle interrupts.

"Well," she pauses. "I can't tell you. It's important that we go, though."

"What about Edward?" Esme asks, feeling guilty.

"Please tell Edward that we will be back in time," she replies, not really answering the question. Personally, I'm used to cryptic words and hidden meanings. I'm pretty good about going with the flow, especially when it comes to Alice.

"Back in time for what?" Emmett asks, looking up at us in the doorway. "Did I miss something?" He questions, feeling rather confused.

"Don't worry about it, honey," Rosalie coos at her husband before she turns back to Alice. "Take care of what you need to, Alice. We'll be sure to pass along the message. Be careful."

"Of course," she replies. "Oh, Rose?"

"Yes?" She asks cautiously.

"If you want to say something to someone, you know, things you might not normally say, well, your words would be heard and appreciated," Alice says with a huge grin.

Rose furrows her brow. "Okay?"

"Jasper, get the bags, please," Alice directs, turning toward the door. "See everyone soon!"

"Bye," I say, grabbing the bags and shrugging my shoulders at my family.

I follow my wife out the house and toward her Porsche. She pops the trunk and hops in the driver's seat. I put the bags in and quickly situate myself in the passenger seat.

"Can you tell me where were going now, Alice?" I ask, turning to look at her.

Smiling, she peels out of the driveway. "Well, first we are going to Chief Swan's house," she says, fiddling with the radio. "Ooh, I love this song," she squeals, turning up the volume.

"Okay," I state, filling the small car with patience I am trying my best to conjure up. "Then what's next?"

"You have an appointment with Jenks," she replies, looking at me. "I'll tell you more on the way, okay? I just really love this song!"

She turns the volume back up, singing along and dancing to the beat. I take her hand, sending out my love for her, and she squeezes my hand, smiling at me.

I relax into the seat, mentally preparing myself for whatever plan Alice has concocted.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review. Please & Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

**We didn't quite make it to 600 reviews, but we were SO close. Since I think y'all are amazing, I decided to write the Carlisle Outtake anyway. I hope you enjoy it. I was going to make it longer, but I decided to stop so I can work on chapter 18 - which will be up tomorrow. :)**

**This is Carlisle at the hospital once Edward bites Bella. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I understand. I'll meet you out front," I say into the cellular telephone right before I flip it closed.

_Dear, Lord, what have I gotten myself into?_

Agreeing blindly to one of Alice's plans can go in either extreme. Please, let this turn out for the best.

I stop pacing my office, and make my way toward the parking lot. I immediately spot them by the loading entrance toward the back, semi hidden in the shadows of the now twilight sky.

Jasper is the first to emerge, unfolding his long legs from the tiny, yellow Porsche. He scratches his head, nodding in my direction. He fidgets uncomfortably, visibly acting out the nervousness that is coursing through my body, before he empathetically helps me relax.

"Alice was a little vague on the phone," I direct at him, walking closer to where they are parked. "What is going on?"

"She's been keepin' me out as well for the most part," he murmurs as Alice hops out of the driver's seat. "It will be better coming from her, though."

She puts her finger up by her face, asking silently for one second, and then slashes it down through the air. "He's done it," she says in a level voice.

"What?" I ask, trying my best to not be impatient.

"Edward," she starts, pausing to look at both of us. "He bit her. She's changing."

"Bella Swan?" I question, already knowing the answer. Is that what Alice foresaw?

She nods quickly, popping the trunk open. "We don't have much time." She motions me forward, and I walk toward her, stopping next to her behind the open trunk.

"Is that what I think it is, Alice?" My voice dripping with disbelief.

She sighs deeply. "It is, but she was never going to be claimed."

"So you took her?" I interrupt her explanation. "You two STOLE a dead body!"

"Technically, Jasper stole it and I drove the get-away car," she replies. "You are also our accomplice now, so this is what I need you to do."

I listen to her as she relays what they have been up to while they were gone, creating a Will and a new identity for Bella Swan... stealing bodies. She finally starts on what she wants from me, and I listen with mouth agape as she informs me of my nearly impossible task.

"How am I to do all of this?" I ask once she is through going over the plan.

"For some reason, I don't know," she states, looking at the ground in disappointment. "Everything gets cloudy the moment you get the body into the room." She closes her eyes for a moment. "Speaking of her room, you need to get there now. Edward is going to take Bella out the window in thirty seconds."

She must see the look of horror consuming my face because she gives me a more instructions with a sigh, cramming four sentences into one breath. "Go through the window with the body, and then go back out and then through the hospital. Once you are in her room, disable the machines and declare the time of death. Then, get her to the crematorium and burn the body before anyone catches on."

"I'll do the best I can," I promise, shaking my head at the thought of what lies ahead of me.

"I know you will," she replies, looking up at me with a small smile before her eyes glaze over momentarily. "Go now!" She puts the folder containing Bella's Will into my hands and the turns toward the trees, Jasper trailing behind her.

Without a second thought, I grab the tarp covered body out of the trunk and run toward the window, picking up Edward's scent immediately. It is easy to smell how his venom has mixed with the blood of Bella Swan, and the thought, though morbid, makes me smile.

My boy had been alone for too long.

Scaling the building, I place the Jane Doe on the bed and try to keep my eyes averted once I pull the tarp away. I am no stranger to death, but the idea of permanently taking away this poor girl's identity does not sit well with me. I am the biggest advocate of sticking up for the family, so if this is what must be done, so be it.

I'm back out the window and inside the hospital before the other employees even notice that the machine has been disconnected. I grab her chart, noting that Alice has somehow gotten a DNR added to the front of it. I suppose it makes things easier.

I cover the body with a sheet, paging the nurse on duty into the room.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen," she says once she comes through the door. "I didn't realize you were in here."

Sighing, I turn toward her, glancing down at my watch. "Time of death – 6:15 pm."

She gasps, covering her mouth with her hand. "The poor girl," she whispers.

I nod, making sure that she is completely covered by the sheet. "Nurse Clearwater, I know that Ms. Swan met with a lawyer the other day; can you find those documents for me? I believe she had very specific instructions."

"Of course, Sir," she replies, moving toward the door. "What about her family?"

"I'll take care of it," I respond.

She nods, giving me a sad smile. "I'll be right back."

I wait impatiently, nervous that someone will demand to see the body. I can't believe it has come to this, pacing back and forth with a stolen body that has been dead for who knows how long.

"Dr. Cullen?" The voice of Nurse Clearwater breaks into my musings. "I have the Will and it seems she wishes to be cremated as soon as possible, immediately if it can be done, and she wants her family alerted after it has taken place." She shakes her head, furrowing her brow. "Doesn't that seem to be a strange request for a young girl?"

"Who are we to question her wishes. She was eighteen, and she obviously thought ahead to what she wanted."

"Of course," she takes a deep breath. "Well, it has all been paid for through her lawyer, so..."

"I am going to see to this and the paperwork before the end of my shift," I interrupt. "Thank you for your help. I can handle it from here."

"Alright," she says with a nod before she leaves the room.

A sigh of relief escapes my lips, and I take a moment to calm myself before I call down to the morgue for a gurney. With a hospital this size, I know there won't be much of a wait once we get down there, but I hope I can get in, burn this body, and get out before anyone catches onto what I am actually doing.

"Dr. Marshall," I greet the small black headed doctor the moment I pass through the swinging doors.

"Dr. Cullen," he smiles, removing his plastic gloves to shake my hand. Luckily, it's quite cold in here, so I don't have to worry about my own body temperature. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Unfortunately, I have a young girl that requested cremation."

"Where is her family? Do they not want a memorial service?"

"No, she had a Will drawn up, and she wanted this taken care of as soon as possible." I frown a little, uncomfortable with this whole situation.

"Alright," he nods, dusting his hands on his pants, "Twenty minutes?"

"Thank you."

He leaves, and I let my mind wander to what is waiting at home. I know I took the mortality of my family without their permission or knowledge of what their future really held, and it has taken me many years to get over that guilt.

I would never trade my family for anything, and if Edward feels for Bella what I still feel Esme, I knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. I just hope that the guilt won't eat Edward alive. He has always been so hard on himself.

Most of all, I just wish he would have spoken with her first. Then again, would she have believed him? People are not so quick to believe in the supernatural these days; we have been trivialized into television plots and comic books. It makes our lives a lot easier, that is too be sure.

Dr. Marshall comes back into the room, whistling to himself. Shaking my head with wonder for Dr. Marshall and his upbeat personality considering his profession, I push the gurney through the door he has opened.

He flips back the crematorium latch, and I can feel the heat licking my cold skin, sending chills of slight fear through my body. I have never been a huge fan of an open flame.

"Well, Dr. Cullen, everything is ready to go," he states, grabbing the gurney from me, and pulling the body onto the fireproof bed, that will pull her into the crematorium.

"Is that all?" I question. "We don't say anything?"

"What is there to say?" He replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," I whisper quietly to the dead unknown girl. "Rest now."

He pushes it in, and the door closes loudly, leaving an ominous and awkward silence in its wake. I just stare at the closed door, letting my mind contemplate what is happening on the other side, until the morgue door flies open, crashing into the wall with a resounding crack.

"Where is she?" A male voice calls out frantically from the adjoining room.

"One moment," Dr. Marshall directs at me before pushing the doors open. "Chief Swan, what can I do for you?"

_Lord, please help me now. _

"Where is my daughter? Where's Bella?" He cries out. His voice is tinged with anguish and desperation. I take a deep breath, steeling my nerves, and go out to greet the father of my newest daughter.

* * *

**So, I know it's not perfect, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. **

**Review. Please & Thanks**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the conversation between Charlie and Carlisle at the hospital. I'll try to get the Bella outtake up tomorrow. Chapter 21 will most likely be posted Thursday, but that all depends on what I get written tonight. :)**

**Thank y'all for reading and reviewing; it is the reason I write these outtakes. I hope you like them.**

* * *

_"Where is my daughter? Where's Bella?" He cries out. His voice is tinged with anguish and desperation. I take a deep breath, steeling my nerves, and go out to greet the father of my newest daughter._

* * *

"Chief Swan," I say with a small nod as I push through the door.

He turns his head toward me, glaring at me with blood shot eyes. "Dr. Cullen, I need to know where my daughter is."

I make sure to maintain eye contact and a kind face. "I am so sorry, but she passed away this evening."

"Wha...Why...Bella?" He stumbles out, gripping the nearest hard surface to hold his body up. "She..." he pauses, lifting his eyes back to mine, "Why didn't anyone call me? I am her FATHER!" He yells out in the small room, his voice reverberating off all the metal in the morgue.

"Since Bella was eighteen, she chose to have a Will drawn up which included instructions for after she passed away," I state calmly.

"What are you saying?" He asks. His heart is racing and slightly erratic, and I need to somehow calm him down before he faints or has a heart attack.

"Chief Swan," I start, moving toward him slowly. "Please follow me."

I turn and exit the morgue. I can hear his steps behind me and the unsteadiness of his breath as we make our way to the elevator. We ride in silence with still bodies but very different postures since Charlie Swan is holding onto the railing as if his life depended on it.

When the door dings open, he follows me to my office where I direct him to take a seat.

He falls into the chair, letting his body collapse beneath him, and I take my place behind my desk, across from him.

"Thank you for letting us continue this conversation in my office," I say, grabbing Bella's folder that Alice gave me from Jenks. "I thought it would be best to speak in private."

He nods and looks down at his lap before speaking to a spot immediately to the left of my face. "She had a Will drawn up?" He asks, repeating the information I gave him previously.

"Yes, she wanted to be cremated," I start, sliding the folder across the desk.

"That's fine," he interrupts, grabbing the folder and placing it in his lap. "Where is her... body now?" He gulps, swallowing his tears.

"The cremation has already taken place," I answer. "She wanted it done as quickly as possible," I explain. "I think she was trying to take care of everything, so it would be easier for you and her mother."

"Easier?" He questions with a harsh laugh. His jaw trembles as a shudder runs through his body. "God," he sighs out, rubbing his face roughly with his hands. "Damn it," he curses into his palms.

"Chief Swan," I say and he lifts his tear stained eyes to mine. "She wanted for you to have her ashes."

He stares at me with slumped shoulders and clenched fists. "I failed her," he murmurs more to himself than to me before he closes his eyes. "I am... was... a horrible father."

"I'm sure that's not true." I say, trying to comfort him.

"It is," he cries out. "Bella was such an amazing girl - bright, pretty, kind, forgiving, but I never told her any of that. I was fucking fool not to tell her I loved her everyday, and don't get me started on her mother." He shakes his head forcefully, gritting his teeth. "I am never going to forgive myself. My poor daughter, oh God, Bella," he yells, breaking down completely.

I remain silent as he sobs into his open hands, letting out small cries of anguish. After a few minutes the tears are replaced with a glassy, unfocused stare.

"When," he starts in a whisper, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. "When can I pick up her ashes? I'd like to plan a memorial service for her."

"Tomorrow."

He nods as he stand up, his knees trembling beneath him. "Is there something else I need to do? Papers I need to sign? I... I ..." he stutters. "I don't know what to do."

"You need to choose an urn," I answer in a calm voice.

"Right," he replies in a dead voice. "Who do I talk to for that? What would she want? I have no idea what she would like. How do I make these decisions when I barely even knew my daughter?" He questions, his tone turns frantic as his questions come quicker and quicker.

I grab the card of the only funeral home in Forks from my desk and rise to my feet. I walk toward him and place it in his palm. "You can call them for all of the arrangements. As far as which urn to choose, go with the one that feels right."

He nods, putting the card in his pocket, the blank stare once again covering his face. "Do you need to have someone come get you?" I ask, concerned with his ability to drive in the state he is in.

"I'll be fine," he mumbles. "I just need to be alone."

"Alright," I reply, not willing to fight him on the subject. "We have her things gathered." I pick up the bag that Nurse Clearwater placed in my office, filled with her personal belongings, and he absentmindedly puts his arm out. I put the strap over his arm, and he moves it onto his shoulder.

"There is some paperwork you need to sign at the nurse's station tonight before you leave," I let him know, and he turns to leave. I follow him out, closing the door behind me, pointing him in the right direction.

"I am sorry for your loss," I say, giving him my condolences as our parting words. "She was an extraordinary, young woman."

"I am not worthy of your apologies, Dr. Cullen," he replies in a quiet voice as he turns and leaves.

I watch him, with his hunched shoulders and slow gait, until he turns the corner out of sight. Sighing, I let my mind wander over what Bella's childhood must have been like, and I can't help but think we have a long road ahead of us.

With this though, I make a vow to give as much fatherly love to Bella as I can. She will never doubt her self worth if I can help it. I just hope she'll let us in, let us be the family she never had.

I reenter my office to grab my briefcase and to shut off the light. I walk slowly down the hallway, silently riding the elevator to the main floor.

After I get in my car, I rest my head on the steering wheel for a moment, replaying the event of the day in my head and my conversation with Chief Swan. My thoughts turn to Edward, my oldest yet youngest son, and I pray he is strong enough to give Bella the love she deserves.

I turn the key, starting the engine, and drive toward the chaos waiting for me at my home.

* * *

**Review. Please & Thanks.**


End file.
